Analogi Hujan
by Chilla
Summary: Dan di tengah tetes hujan yang menggema di telinganya, ia menyadari—mungkin tak selamanya kalau mereka akan tetap bertahan seperti ini, hanya sebatas teman dekat untuk satu sama lain. / ShikaTema, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Di Balik Rintik Hujan

Gadis berseragam putih biru itu melangkah terburu-buru keluar dari pintu kelas, dan segera menuruni tangga menuju gerbang sekolah begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Ia berhenti di dekat gerbang, dan membuka ponselnya—jemari kurusnya bergerak cepat mengetikkan sesuatu.

_**Oi, nebeng dong.**_

Dikliknya pilihan '_send_' begitu ia selesai mengetik pesan singkat tadi. Lima menit kemudian, ponselnya pun bergetar, menandakan telah ada balasan masuk.

_**Ywdh. Gw nunggu di depan gang y.**_

Ia mengetikkan balasan lagi.

**Cepetan, ntar ank2 keburu pd turun. Gw males klo disangka kta pcrn.**

Tak sampai lima menit, kali ini ponselnya kembali bergetar lagi.

_**Woles.**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas tanpa mengetikkan balasan lagi. '_Dasar'_, ia mendecakkan lidah dalam hati—tanpa menyadari alasannya mengatakan kata itu barusan.

* * *

**Analogi Hujan**

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rate: T

Ringkasan cerita: Dan di tengah tetes hujan yang menggema di telinganya, ia menyadari—mungkin tak selamanya kalau mereka akan tetap bertahan seperti ini, hanya sebatas teman dekat untuk satu sama lain.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **AU**. Cerita (_sok2_) mirip FTV, OOC, bahasa percakapan anak SMA, alur cepat, _romance_ ngaco.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua memang tidak pacaran. Gadis itu—dan teman laki-lakinya tadi, hanya sebatas teman masa kecil yang dekat satu sama lain. Tapi gadis berkuncir empat itu tahu betul, kalau anak cowok bermuka _ngantuk_ yang sedang memboncenginya saat ini memang memiliki tampang yang lumayan serta otak yang encer, sehingga ia terbilang cowok yang cukup populer diantara siswi-siswi di sekolahnya.

Angin yang berhembus kencang di jalan raya meniup rambut gadis yang tengah dibonceng itu, membuat helai-helai pirangnya yang (_kelihatannya_) tak disisir tadi pagi jadi tambah kusut. Ia mengambil ikat rambut yang tersimpan di sisi depan tasnya, dan segera menguncir rambutnya asal.

"Woy, jangan ngebut-ngebut dong!" gerutunya pada teman di depannya yang sedang memboncenginya saat ini. Si pengendara hanya terkekeh pelan di balik helm, sebelum menanggapi dengan santai.

"Enggak terlalu kok, tenang aja, Temari."

"Enggak dari hongkong! Ini mah udah ngebut banget, Shikamaru," protesnya keras kepala. Anak cowok di depannya hanya mendecakkan lidah tidak sabar menghadapi penumpang bawel di belakangnya ini.

"Ini udah gak terlalu ken—"

"Pelanin gak! Kalo gak, gw cekik lu dari belakang nih," ancamnya sadis. Sang pengendara terkekeh menanggapi reaksi panas dari penumpang di belakangnya itu, sebelum memelankan laju motornya. Delapan tahun berteman dengan anak perempuan yang diboncenginya saat ini memang merupakan latihan kesabaran yang lumayan efektif.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Sang anak perempuan turun duluan, karena rumahnya memang berada beberapa rumah lebih dulu dibanding rumah anak laki-laki tadi.

"Makasih! Besok nebeng lagi ya," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman yang mengantarnya tadi begitu turun. Yang dipanggil hanya menghela napas panjang dibalik helm, pertanda besok ia sudah bersiap-siap mental untuk menghadapi ocehan bawel lagi yang datang dari penumpang di belakang.

'_Merepotkan..'_ gumamnya dalam hati, sebelum menstarter lagi motornya.

* * *

.

Mereka memang berbeda jauh seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sabaku no Temari yang anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara memiliki sifat tegas, tak sabaran, agak cuek, dan sedikit blak-blakan. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru Nara si anak tunggal yang lebih dewasa dan tenang, meski tak terlalu suka mengambil resiko. Meskipun sifat mereka begitu berbeda, keduanya yang sudah berteman sejak masih Sekolah Dasar terbilang dekat satu sama lain—hampir seperti kakak-adik.

Tentu saja dengan Temari yang berkepala dingin dan tegas sebagai peran 'kakak'nya, sementara Shikamaru yang meskipun lebih kalem tapi sifatnya masih agak _amburadul _dan terkenal dengan sifat malasnya yang ampun-ampunan itu mendapat peran 'adik'.

_Ctek, ctek. Dor._

Bunyi tombol PSP yang ditekan-tekan ramai memecah keheningan di ruang tamu sepi itu. Saat ini, pemuda berambut jabrik yang tengah duduk mengangkat kaki santai di sofa sedang memainkan Resident Evil entah level keberapa untuk memecah kebosanan. Kedua orangtuanya belum pulang, sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari omelan ibunya untuk beberapa saat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja berdering. Ia segera mengangkatnya. Ternyata dari Karura_-san_, ibunya Temari.

"Halo Tante, ada apa?" kata pemuda itu setelah mematikan PSP-nya.

"_Shikamaru? Temari lagi ngerjain PR ya disana?"_

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengangkat alis. "Temari? Enggak kok Tante," balasnya setengah bingung.

"_Oh, Tante kira Temari lagi minta ajarin PR lagi sama kamu. Dia gak ada dirumah daritadi. Kamu bisa tolong cariin ga?"_

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat. Dalam hati ia merasa agak malas, tapi ia tak bisa menolak, tentu saja.

"Oke, Tante."

"_Makasih ya,"_ dan sambungan di seberang pun segera ditutup.

* * *

.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu tengah berjongkok sambil memainkan tumpukan sampah di depannya dengan sebatang lidi. Asap yang pekat membubung ke udara, diselingi dengan bau plastik terbakar.

Matanya menatap setengah melamun ke tumpukan sampah di depannya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Shikamaru? Ngapain lu disini?" Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah begitu melihat benda kecil yang bertengger di mulut temannya.

"..Shikamaru? Lu ngerokok?"

Yang dipanggil menurunkan benda berasap itu dari mulutnya, sebelum berbicara dengan ekspresi tetap tenang. "Temari, lu main tabunan lagi? Haduh, dasar. Dicariin tuh sama nyokap lu, katanya lu disuruh pulang."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerutkan alis.

"Jangan ngalihin pertanyaan gue. Buang rokok di tangan lu itu," katanya tajam. Lidi di tangannya kini telah sepenuhnya terabaikan. Ia bangkit, dan berdiri berhadapan dengan temannya.

Ekspresi Shikamaru tak berubah. Tapi diturutinya kata-kata temannya tadi. Rokok yang masih belum terbakar sampai setengah itu melayang, jatuh ke tumpukan sampah yang tengah terbakar di dekat mereka.

"Sejak kapan? Gue ga nyangka."

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum. "Lu harusnya ga boleh tahu tentang ini, tapi kayaknya gue kelepasan ngerokok di depan lu."

"Sejak kapan lu begitu?" Kedua alis Temari kini saling bertautan.

Pemuda di depannya menghela napas ringan. "Belum lama sih. Ada sekitar tiga bulanan."

Kedua mata hitam milik gadis berkuncir empat itu kini telah sepenuhnya melebar. "Tiga bulan lu bilang belum lama? Bodoh. Berhenti dari sekarang, sebelum lu kena bengek."

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menghela napas seakan mengatakan '_merepotkan.._' dalam hati. Tapi ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Gadis berambut pirang itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Bukannya gue sok-sok ngatur lu atau apa, cuma..gue ogah aja kalo salah satu teman gue ada yang jadi bengek. Kan gak elit aja kesannya," ia mengemukakan alasan paling logis yang muncul di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, kedua pipinya bersemu merah samar. Entah kenapa.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu masih diam. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya duluan.

Sejurus kemudian, ia berhenti. Mereka berdua kini terpisah dalam jarak dua meter. Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, ke arah temannya yang masih terdiam di dekat tempat pembakaran sampah itu.

"Kita sama, Temari. Kita sama-sama nyari pelarian, kan? Lu menemukan pelarian lu dengan cara kecanduan main tabunan, sementara gue menemukan pelampiasan gue dengan cara ngerokok." Ia memberi jeda, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kita ini sama-sama orang yang gak mau ngakuin kalo mereka itu punya masalah, Temari."

Gadis berkuncir empat itu terdiam, kata-kata yang tadi sudah tertata rapi di kepalanya mendadak mengabur seperti kepingan_ puzzle_ yang belum disusun.

"Mungkin." Ia tersenyum. "Mungkin kita emang sama, Shikamaru."

Bunyi langkah kaki dari sandal jepit yang dipakai Shikamaru memecah keheningan di tempat itu. Ia telah berjalan beberapa meter meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya, sebelum ia berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya lagi tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Oh ya—makasih udah merhatiin gue tadi."

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung._

_.  
_

_*tabunan: _sampah yang ditumpuk, kemudian dibakar._  
_

.

.

A/N: Percobaan pertama saya bikin _highschool-romance_ untuk memenuhi suatu _Challenge_. Gyaah, hasilnya jadi **drama gaje **(_mudah2an gak alay sih_) kayak gini. 0_0 #gigitpensil_  
_

Temari dan Shikamaru nya beneran **OOC banget** disini, ya? Mana bahasanya (_sok2_) gahul gitu lagi. Gyaah. 0.o #dikipas Temari

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Komentar, jika berkenan?** **:P**


	2. Chapter 2: Janji di Tengah Gerimis

_Drrt, drrt._

Gadis berambut pirang itu melepas _headset_ yang dipakainya, setelah merasakan ponsel di saku seragamnya bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Dilihatnya nama pengirim—Shikamaru. _'Hm, ada apa dia sms di jam sekolah begini?' _pikir gadis itu heran. Tapi dibukanya juga pesan itu.

_**Kemana lu gak masuk?**_

Ia terkekeh kecil dalam hati, sebelum mengetikkan balasan.

_**Gpp, cuma lg ada urusan.**_

Setelah balasan itu selesai dikirim, ia kembali berpaling ke layar monitor di depannya lagi. Tapi kegiatannya menonton streaming video musik _punk-rock_ itu terhenti sesaat, ketika dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia mengklik tombol '_pause'_, sebelum membuka pesan itu.

_**Haah, gw tau lu cabut. Parah.**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Wah, sepertinya sahabatnya itu belum terbiasa mendengar kata '_cabut_'. Seperti tidak tahu yang namanya Sabaku no Temari saja. Berbeda dengan pemuda bertampang mengantuk bernama Shikamaru Nara itu, gadis berambut pirang kaku itu adalah tipe yang tidak ambil pusing dalam melakukan hal yang berisiko. Baginya, cabut untuk sehari saja bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar—pemuda bertampang bosan itu saja yang kelewat taat peraturan. Lagipula, hari ini hanya upacara saja, tidak belajar.

_**Hehehe, selow. Upacara udh slesai?**_

Dikliknya tombol '_send'_ begitu pesan itu selesai diketik. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel di sakunya bergetar lagi.

_**Merepotkan.. Udh drtd, kali. Gw lg otw plg skrg. Lu dmn?**_

Temari segera mengetikkan balasan, setelah kembali memencet tombol _'pause'_ di _streaming_ video yang sedang ditontonnya.

_**Biasa, warnet.**_

Sejurus kemudian, ponselnya kemudian bergetar lagi. Ia segera membuka pesan itu dengan satu jari—tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor.

_**Merepotkan. -_-**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkekeh geli ketika selesai membaca pesan itu—entah kenapa. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, kali ini tanpa mengetik balasan.

* * *

**Analogi Hujan**

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rate: T

Ringkasan cerita: Dan di tengah tetes hujan yang menggema di telinganya, ia menyadari—mungkin tak selamanya kalau mereka akan tetap bertahan seperti ini, hanya sebatas teman dekat untuk satu sama lain.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **AU.** Cerita (_sok2_) mirip FTV, OOC, bahasa percakapan anak SMA alur cepat, _romance_ ngaco.

* * *

.

Gadis berambut dikuncir empat itu tengah men-_scroll_ situs _streaming_ video yang dibukanya ke bawah untuk mencari lagu yang diinginkannya, ketika dirasakannya seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata operator warnet.

"Permisi_, billing_ saya kan belum habis—" kata Temari cepat, tapi operator warnet itu hanya menggeleng sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Bukan _billing_ Nona, cuma Nona sedang ditunggu oleh pacar Nona di luar."

Temari melongo. _'Hah? Emangnya sejak kapan gw punya pacar?' _

Tapi ia segera menstop _billing _yang tinggal sepuluh menit lagi itu, meraih tas sekolahnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Seorang pemuda bertampang mengantuk yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri setengah bersandar pada motornya di luar.

"Nah, ini dia anak yang lagi cabut—baru selesai main Dota rupanya," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Gadis berambut pirang itu menaikkan alis.

"Enak aja, siapa yang main Dota. Lho, bukannya tadi katanya lu lagi otw pulang ya, Shikamaru?" balas gadis berambut dikuncir empat itu heran. Pemuda didepannya mengangkat bahu.

"Lagi rada bête gw pulang cepat, akhir-akhir ini Nyokap marah-marah terus," jawabnya singkat. Sejurus kemudian, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas serupa tiket bioskop. Disodorkannya salah satu dari kertas di tangannya itu pada gadis didepannya.

"Apaan nih?" gadis berambut pirang itu menatap heran pada selembar tiket di tangannya. Pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum tipis—tetap dengan tampang mengantuk seperti biasa.

"Itu ada tulisannya—Tiket Dufan."

"Hah? Buat apaan nih?"

Shikamaru naik ke motornya, dan membuka kunci. "Merepotkan..tentu saja untuk dipakai. Lagi ada promo disana. Ayo, daripada mubazir tiket itu gak ada yang pakai di rumah gw." Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menunjuk ke jok di belakang motornya, mengisyaratkan gadis teman dekatnya untuk naik. Temari masih setengah terdiam—masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari rasa herannya tadi.

"Ngapain?"

Shikamaru memasang helm, kemudian menyerahkan helm satunya lagi yang dibawanya pada gadis berambut pirang itu. "Kesanalah. Lu gw traktir."

"Heh..?" gumam gadis berkuncir empat itu setengah kaget. Tapi akhirnya ia naik juga ke motor itu. "Sekarang?"

Pemuda di depannya yang sedang menstarter motor, tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Temari barusan. "Enggak, besok. Ya sekarang lah—tiket itu 'kan batas masa berlakunya cuma sampai besok."

"Oh.." gumam Temari setengah bengong sambil memasang ikatan pengunci di helmnya.

"Siap? Ayo jalan."

Dan sesaat kemudian motor itu pun melaju ke jalan raya—kali ini dengan kecepatan yang seharusnya.

* * *

.

Kini mereka berdua tengah melintasi air mancur di dekat pintu masuk Dufan, dengan es krim coklat yang tergenggam di tangan masing-masing. Mereka berjalan perlahan, sambil sesekali memerhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di keramaian itu.

"Pertama kita naik apa dulu nih, Shikamaru?" Temari berhenti sambil memandangi papan penunjuk wahana permainan yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hm..Ontang-anting?"

Temari memandangi pemuda berambut jabrik di depannya seakan-akan ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa 1 + 1 = 3. "Ontang-anting? Bodoh.. hei, gw lagi makan es nih. Bisa-bisa esnya tumpah diatas nanti."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu seraya terkekeh kecil. "Ya sudah, jadi kita naik apa sekarang?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam, sambil memandangi papan penunjuk di depannya sekali lagi.

"Mm..bianglala aja, gimana?"

* * *

.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Kali ini, mereka berdua tengah duduk berdampingan di kursi paling depan mesin permainan itu. Temari tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa kecil seakan sangat menikmati permainan itu, sementara pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya memasang ekspresi yang berlawanan sepenuhnya—kelihatan sekali kalau ia tak begitu menyukai naik Bianglala. Tampangnya setengah mengantuk, tapi di dalam hati ia tengah berkonsentrasi memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Bilang saja hari ini..jangan ditunda-tunda terus. Ayo semangat, Shikamaru!"_

"_Tenang saja, tinggal ajak dia ke Dufan dan bilang saja begitu kau naik permainan..pasti dia bakal terharu, deh. Suasananya kan mendukung—apalagi kalo di..istana boneka."_

"_Nyatakan saja sekarang, kawan!"_

"_Betul, jangan nunda-nunda.. Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu, Shikamaru!"_

.

Kata-kata dari kedua teman karibnya—Chouji dan Lee kemarin sewaktu istirahat, berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. _'Merepotkan…aku tak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam hal seperti ini, sih. Mendingan ngerjain soal trigonometri, deh."_

Tanpa ia sadari, waktu durasi permainan itu pun sudah mulai habis. Para penumpang mulai beranjak turun dari kursi masing-masing, tinggal dua sahabat itu yang masih tinggal terdiam di kursi paling depan.

"Shikamaru?" Temari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan mata pemuda itu. "Oi, ngapain bengong?"

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu segera tersadar dari lamunan rumitnya. "Hm? Nggak, cuma rada ngantuk aja tadi," katanya cepat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh.." balas gadis berambut pirang itu santai, sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. "Habis ini kita naik apa lagi, nih?"

Shikamaru terdiam.

'_Bilang sekarang, mumpung suasana lagi sepi..'_

Ia menguatkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa agak pusing. "Temari, gw mau ngomong.."

Gadis berkuncir empat itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?"

"Gini nih, gw.."

Mendadak lidahnya terasa beku. Rasa mual yang aneh muncul perlahan di perutnya.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" gadis berambut kuncir empat itu melongo bingung, melihat perilaku pemuda di depannya yang kini terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Temari, kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak lama.."

Mendadak pemuda itu merasa rambutnya terasa gatal. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya perlahan, dalam hati merasa seperti orang yang mendadak tidak hafal grafik permintaan dan penawaran begitu disuruh maju ke depan.

'_Merepotkan..'_

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Temari mulai terlihat bingung sepenuhnya melihat kelakuan aneh pemuda di depannya yang kini tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan sadis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki seakan ada batu bata yang terselip di sepatunya.

"Temari, gw.."

Bagus, sungguh jenius. Serangkaian kalimat sederhana yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya mendadak kacau balau sekarang, bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Apa, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu segera membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi wahana Bianglala tersebut. "Bukan apa-apa, Temari. Ayo jalan lagi," balasnya cepat tanpa sempat menarik napas.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melongo, sebelum berlari-lari kecil menyusul pemuda di depannya itu. Dalam hati ia merasa bingung melihat tingkah aneh teman dekatnya itu barusan.

'_Mungkin..dia masih sedikit mabuk akibat efek naik Bianglala tadi? Hm, aneh.."_

* * *

Mereka baru selesai menjelajahi wahana Rumah Miring—tentu saja dengan Temari yang sebentar-sebentar terpeleset dan terpaksa berpegangan pada Shikamaru yang berjalan (sok) _cool_. Mereka berdua jadi terlihat hampir mirip dengan pasangan manula yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dan bisa roboh kapan saja.

"Yeah, sudah sampai di luar!" gadis berambut pirang itu segera menegakkan badannya lagi, dan menghirup udara segar sepuas-puasnya. Shikamaru yang masih setengah larut dalam lamunan ribetnya kini telah sepenuhnya tersadar, dan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah berlebihan temannya itu barusan.

"Haha, dasar merepotkan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi sejenak kemudian ia terdiam sesaat, merasakan ada setetes air yang jatuh membasahi lengannya. "Ng? Gerimis, Temari.."

"Eh? Yang benar?" gadis berambut pirang itu memandangi jalanan di depannya yang kini perlahan dipenuhi titik-titik air hujan yang jatuh membekas. "Yaah, ayo kita mencari tempat berteduh! Kayaknya hujannya bakalan gede nih.."

Dan mereka pun segera berlari terburu-buru sambil menaruh tas masing-masing di kepala sebagai payung darurat.

"Kemana nih?"

"Tempat berteduh yang paling enak.. Istana Boneka..? Lumayan dekat dari sini, kok," gumam Shikamaru cepat. Temari mengangguk sebagai respon, dan mereka berdua pun segera mempercepat larinya di tengah rintik gerimis yang perlahan menderas.

* * *

.

'_Cepat, ayo bilang sekarang..'_

Dan ditengah rintik gerimis itu, ia pun perlahan menguatkan keberaniannya—untuk menghadapi pertaruhan yang pasti akan membuat tingkahnya seperti orang setengah sakau nanti.

_'Cih, ini benar-benar merepotkan..'_

* * *

_._

"Temari?"

Mereka berdua yang baru sampai di dekat pintu masuk Istana Boneka tengah berdiri berdampingan, sementara dingin yang berasal dari tetes hujan yang deras beberapa meter di depan mereka terasa melingkupi kulit. Baju mereka pun mulai basah—untung di tas sekolah mereka tidak ada buku pelajaran hari ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah teman disampingnya, yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Apa, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda bertampang setengah mengantuk itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat. Teman masa kecilnya. Sahabat yang telah lama dikenalnya.

Ia menghela napas cepat, dan mulai berbicara menggumam—hampir setengah berbisik.

"Temari, maaf kalau mendadak gw bilang hal yang seperti ini. Tapi gw tak enak juga kalau ini terus-menerus disimpan lama-lama, karena..antara sahabat itu seharusnya saling terbuka, kan?" gumam Shikamaru cepat. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, sebelum membukanya lagi.

Temari terdiam.

"Ya..santai saja, Shikamaru. Gw juga gak enak kalau lu punya masalah dipendam sendiri, rasanya gw kayak gak bisa bantu apa-apa, gitu."

Sejurus kemudian, keheningan yang tenang pun melingkupi kedua teman dekat itu—ditingkahi dengan tetes hujan yang menggema bak simfoni indah di sekitar mereka.

"Temari.. gw.."

Gadis berkuncir empat itu tetap diam, menunggu dengan sabar.

"..gw suka sama lu. Sejak setahun yang lalu."

Untuk sesaat, gadis berambut sepundak itu terpana. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya kencang, untuk memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Tapi begitu ia membukanya lagi, tetap ada Shikamaru yang berdiri canggung di depannya, kali ini tengah menggaruk-garuk kepala hebat seakan baru saja terserang gangguan ketombe kronis.

Ini..nyata.

* * *

.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tetap terdiam, saling berdiri berdampingan satu sama lain dalam hening. Hanya terdengar suara rintik hujan yang mengisi kekosongan suara di antara kedua orang itu.

'_Merepotkan. Ini sudah pasti ditolak namanya._._strategiku payah,_' pikir Shikamaru asal dalam hati.

Mendadak, sebentuk senyum yang terukir lebar melintas di bibir gadis berambut kuncir empat itu.

"Wah, itu keren, Shikamaru! Gw juga..ehm, suka sama lu kok."

Ia mengacungkan jempolnya riang, ke hadapan pemuda bertampang mengantuk di depannya yang kini tengah sepenuhnya melongo.

'_Merepotkan.._ _Eh? Segampang itu.?'_

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Meski gw gak tau juga gw bilang terima kasih untuk apa," gumam Temari agak canggung. Shikamaru menahan keinginan untuk menepuk jidatnya sambil menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya di tembok Istana Boneka itu dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum, seraya melirik gadis di depannya setengah geli.

"Jadi..sekarang kita..?"

"—Eits, tapi ada syaratnya," potong Temari cepat. "Hentikan kegiatan ngerokok lu itu. Gw gak mau punya pangeran yang bengek dan kena TBC nanti," katanya tegas. Kedua alisnya kini bertaut, menampilkan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Oke. Gw janji," katanya serius. Tapi ekspresinya mendadak berubah bagai orang habis disiram air es—begitu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Haah..? _Pangeran?_"

Temari mengangguk datar. "Iya. Pangeran kodok."

.

Dan di tengah tetes hujan yang menggema di telinganya, mereka berdua perlahan menyadari—mungkin tak selamanya kalau mereka akan tetap bertahan seperti sebelumnya, hanya sebatas teman dekat untuk satu sama lain—

Karena sekarang mereka telah saling mengikat janji—ditengah bunyi rintik hujan yang bagai simfoni sebagai saksi.

* * *

.

.

**Selesai**

.

**A/N**: Gyaah, apa ini? o_o *gigit pulpen* Bener-bener _romance_ gaje. Sepertinya saya harus mencoba nonton drama korea untuk referensi. :p #ide ngaco

Maaf kalau Temari dan Shikamaru jadi terkesan OOC (_banget_) disini. 0.o *lirik foto ShikaTema di internet* #plak

Terima kasih kepada **karimahbgz**, **hmeidiana**, **Dark 47**, **Non DumSui Luris**, **Nara Kazuki**, dan **karinuuzumaki** (terima kasih _concrit_-nya, karin-san) yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. Semoga kalian menyukai chapter terakhir ini. :D

* * *

**Epilog:**

.

"Ada syarat satu lagi, Shikamaru.." kata Temari sambil tersenyum misterius. Shikamaru terdiam, dalam hati sebuah firasat yang tak enak muncul di pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Temari?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuka pesan teks yang beru diterimanya, sebelum kemudian mengangguk-angguk sambil terkekeh pelan. "Khukhu, tentu saja sebelum itu kau harus mendapatkan restu dari kedua adikku dulu. Tak apa-apa, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Shikamaru _sweatdropped_. Kedua adik teman dekatnya itu memang sudah sangat terkenal reputasinya di daerah sekitar tempat tinggalnya sebagai duo bocah yang memiliki hobi eksentrik. Kira-kira syarat aneh bin ajaib apa yang akan diberikan kedua anak itu..?

Temari membaca sekilas pesan teks yang baru diterimanya barusan, sebelum terkekeh riang. "Mudah kok. Kankuro memintamu untuk membuatkan rumah-rumahan yang pas untuk koleksi boneka perang-perangannya—cuma sebuah miniatur menara tiga lantai dengan jendela berukuran 3x3 cm di masing-masing ruangannya, pintu kayu berukuran 4x3 cm di samping jendela, _shootgun_ mini ukuran 1x2,5 cm untuk masing-masing bonekanya..."

Kedua iris hitam milik Shikamaru kini sepenuhnya membulat dengan horor, begitu mendengar tugas ajaib yang diterimanya barusan. Merepotkan, benar-benar _merepotkan_..

Tapi rupanya itu masih belum selesai.

"..dan Gaara memintamu untuk membuatkan benteng-bentengan dari pasir setinggi 2x3 meter di halaman rumah kami, lengkap dengan meriam dan senjata-senjatanya..oh ya, pasirnya harus pasir putih ya.." Temari mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut, yang kini telah sepenuhnya melongo.

"Hei? Shikamaru?" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan mata pemuda bertampang mengantuk yang kini sepenuhnya terbengong itu. "Tenang, cuma itu saja kok.._mudah 'kan?_"

* * *

.

.

**Tamat**

**.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Komentar atau kritik untuk fanfiksi ini, jika berkenan? :P**


End file.
